doombrigadefandomcom-20200216-history
History (Real Life)
The Doom Brigade was founded on the Sentinels Realm in August 2006 by Altea and a group of nine other founding members. A strong alliance was formed between the senior members of the Brigade, as they began to quest and level together. It was always known that the leader of the Doom Brigade had another high-level character on a different server. It was agreed that the character would be transferred to Sentinels. Over time, the temptation of a level sixty on another server was too to much and the leader began to play him again. After this behavior went on, the officers of the Doom Brigade decided that the leadership must not be only partially present and a new leader should be chosen to take the Doom Brigade to the next level. A new leader was chosen, Diogenes, signaling the end of the First Regime and the beginning of the Second Regime. Under the Second Regime, the Doom Brigade would become the largest it has ever been with over 180 characters and over 100 players. The Doom Brigade reached its pinnacle in March of 2007 as the Burning Crusade allowed the Senior Leadership to reach the level of 70. This signaled the beginning of the end of the Second Regime as these higher level characters would be forced to work with other guilds in order to participate in the higher level instances. A decision was made to merge Shadow Legacy and the Doom Brigade sometime in April and fully implemented in May of 2007. The merger was initially a success allowing both guilds to participate in instances like Shadow Labs and other hi end levels. The Doom Brigades primary website was converted to Shadow Legacy along with ventrilo being given to the new guild. Over time, the senior leadership from the Doom Brigade began to distance themselves from Shadow Legacy as they were unable to keep up the rigorous end game pace. A decision was made sometime in June and fully implemented in July of 2007 to move to Ravenguard. This was the end of the silver age of the Doom Brigade. Thus the Doom Brigade entered a dark time with its remaining members forming their own guilds such as Midnight Runners or joining guilds such as Perfect Storm. Membership dwindled and the guild whittled away to practically nothing with no new leadership. The beginning of the Third Regime is started by Rabeschanden taking the title of Guild Master and keeping whats left of the Doom Brigade together with the help of November and Grizzwald. They and a few select others would be the only guild members left in the Doom Brigade to actually long on until another member returned in September 2007. This marked the beginning of the Golden Age of the Doom Brigade. Dunadin returned to the guild along with four alternate characters brining the guild character number well into the thirties. Over the course of two weeks, Rabeschanden saw fit to promote Dunadin to the rank of officer which he in turned used to recruit thirty new members. This revitalized the Doom Brigade even though not all recruits stayed with the guild to see it's first official meeting as the Doom Brigade Third Regime. The meeting was a mild stone with the Doom Brigade at over 60 characters and over 30 active members in the guild now over a year old. An older website was updated and ventrilo was brought back online bringing the Doom Brigade fully out of the dark ages. to be continued... *___________________________________ *'ARTICLES QUICK LINK' http://doombrigade.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Allpages